Chapter 010: GIRL'S FIGHT
　 |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = GIRL'S FIGHT |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 010 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Akira Ito |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Kerokero Ace (JP) Volume 3 (JP/EN) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = October 2011 (in Kerokero Ace) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 39 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 009: FRIEND |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 011: MISAKI}} GIRLS' FIGHT is the tenth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 3. This chapter was adapted into the first half of episode 16 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime. __TOC__ Plot Tetsu tells Kai that Ren has perfected his PSY Qualia, and that cardfights now leave him bored and unfulfilled. Despite Foo Fighter’s ranks growing, none of them can offer him a true challenge, and Tetsu believes that Kai is perhaps the only fighter who can. Kai, however, is uninterested in PSY Qualia, instead seeking what he calls a “true battle” - words which make him think of Aichi. As Kai leaves, he remembers a time when another player became physically violent with Ren after losing a cardfight to his PSY Qualia, and how he had ignored Kai’s words about his use of the ability meaning that he did not truly fight to earn his win. Meanwhile, Ren himself happens upon Kawanami, still tied up outside Card Capital. Kawanami tells him that Asaka is currently fighting in the shop. Inside, Misaki challenges Asaka, intending to drive her out and restore the shop as a safe place for fighters. Struggling to predict Asaka’s moves, she instead focuses on using skills to move triggers to the top of the deck. As they fight, Ren enters the shop, applauding them both for an excellent fight. Featured Units Oracle Think Tank *Lozenge Magus *Oracle Guardian, Nike *Psychic Bird *Emergency Alarmer *Circle Magus *Oracle Guardian, Gemini *Promise Daughter Pale Moon *Entertain Messenger *Dark Metal Bicorn *Magical Boxtreamer *Dancing Knifedancer Featured Cardfight(s) Fight Analysis Asaka Narumi vs. Misaki Tokura The fight begins both turning their vanguards face up: Asaka's vanguard: Entertain Messenger vs. Misaki's vanguard: Lozenge Magus. 'Asaka's turn' Asaka rides Starting Presenter (6000 Power), and ends her turn. 'Misaki's turn' Misaki rides Circle Magus (7000 Power), and calls Lozenge Magus to the back row rear-guard circle behind Circle Magus due to its own skill, then Misaki activates Circle Magus's skill to look the top card of her deck, and leave it on the top. Misaki's Circle Magus attacks Asaka's vanguard boosted by Lozenge Magus, and then due to Lozenge Magus's skill giving +3000 to the boosted unit during that battle, but Lozenge Magus must return the deck at end of the turn (Circle Magus's Power: 13000 vs. Starting Presenter's Power: 6000), Misaki drive checks Oracle Guardian, Nike (Critical Trigger) giving +5000 Power and +1 Critical to Circle Magus (Circle Magus's Power: 18000), the Misaki's attack hits Asaka's vanguard dealing 2 damage (Asaka's damage: 2/6), then Asaka's damage checks are unknown. Misaki ends her turn, and Lozenge Magus returns to the deck. 'Asaka's turn' Asaka rides Magical Boxtreamer (8000 Power), then she calls two Dancing Knifedancer (9000 Power) to front row rear-guard circles and she calls Dark Metal Bicorn (8000 Power) to back row rear-guard circle behind Magician Box Dreamer. Dancing Knife Dancers attack Misaki's vanguard (Dancing Knife Dancer's Power: 9000 vs. Circle Magus's Power: 7000), but she calls Oracle Guardian, Nike, Emergency Alarmer (each unit 10000 Shield) to guardian circle, the attack of Dancing Knife Dancer cannot hit. Then Dancing Knife Dancer's skill activate, they go into Asaka's soul. then Magician Box Dreamer's skill activate, Magician Box Dreamer get +1000 Power for each card in the soul, Asaka's Magician Box Dreamer attacks Misaki's vanguard boosted by Dark Metal Bicorn (Magician Box Dreamer's Power: 20000 vs. Circle Magus's Power: 7000), Asaka drive checks is unknown. the Asaka's attack hits Misaki's vanguard dealing 1 damage for each (Misaki's damage: 1/6), and Asaka ends her turn. 'Misaki's turn' Misaki rides Promise Daughter (9000 Power), and then activate her skill by look at the top card of your deck, she put three card into your drop zone in any order. At the fourth times, she put on the top of your deck, and she calls Oracle Guardian, Gemini (8000 Power) to the back row rear-guard circle behind Promise Daughter. Misaki's Promise Daughter attacks Asaka's vanguard boosted by Gemini (Promise Daughter's Power: 17000 vs. Magician Box Dreamer's Power: 8000), Misaki drive checks Psychic Bird (Critical Trigger) giving +5000 Power and +1 Critical to Promise Daughter (Promise Daughter's Power: 22000), the Misaki's attack hits Asaka's vanguard dealing 2 damage (Asaka's damage: 4/6), then Asaka's damage checks are unknown, and Magician Box Dreamer's skill activate, put all cards from soul into rear-guard circle. Dancing Knife Dancers move to open front row rear-guard circles, Starting Presenter and Entertain Messenger move to open back row rear-guard circles. "Continue in Chapter 011..." Category:Manga Category:Chapters